


O Tannenbaum

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Sex, Christmas Tree, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Crack, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Seasonal, Size Difference, Smut, Tree Sex, climbing foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve is a lovely douglas fir, his branches are strong and supple he brings shelter for many woodland critters and as the winter solstice comes near, his body is decorated in lovely festive things by the fae that come to visit him. This year however he wishes for a star topper to rival the ones in the sky, will the solstice bring him his wish?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	O Tannenbaum

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Y'all

In the enchanted forest, deep in the northern conifer forest there was a special valley that was just chock full of the fae. Mostly because the encroaching civilization had yet to really move up into the chilly north. In reality it was due to the natural defenses and the abundance of magical ley lines that ebbed like a deep river through the valley.

Anyways it was full of sprites and fairies, and many of them nestled in close with their birds and small mammals in their selected trees. Some of the trees, Like Steve were actually long lived dryads or in Steve’s case a Tuatha Dé Danann though he chose to be a Drus. There were quite a few of them in the valley, Steve preferred being a tree though. He liked having the little creatures cuddle in his branches to hide from the cold. Following the desire to protect others.

He’d fought off Red skull, and was well respected within the community, they generally left him alone, sometimes Natasha or Sam would visit him though, usually as animals though he could understand them better if there were snuggled next to his trunk or in Sam’s case sitting in his branches.

Steve watches the stars most nights thinking about the loss of his branch buddy Bucky another douglas fir Drus that had protected Steve fiercely. When he’d been a weak wimpy little tree, which was later likened to Charlie Brown’s christmas tree. To which Steve was confused for not getting the reference but still refused to shift into a man again. Everything was easier as a tree, and he didn’t want to fight anymore. If he took the shape of a fae or man he feared people would remember what he was, the serum had enhanced him. Some of the fae spoke about him in legends but never connected the dots to the Drus fir tree that stood near the entrance of the valley.

He’d be an elder in the community, or he was but as a tree well they expected less of him and it was very nice. He could soak up the sun, be refreshed by the cold wind, and gaze at the stars each night. Solstice was coming soon, his branches already held lovely blue ribbons that Natasha had tied on during her visit talking about the current politics of the fae. She’d left an old cone covered in peanut butter and seeds for the critters that lived in Steve’s lush boughs for the winter.

That would mean the the unseelies would be coming in to the valley once more, they couldn’t turn the others away it would be rude. There wasn’t much left of the unseelie, after Hydra though. The remainders were mostly the grey or neutral ones, don’t bother them and everything is fine, the malicious ones tended not to show up anyway.

Steve would wait and welcome them as they entered the valley, they usually had gifts or news, sometimes rather good stories. Steve was waiting for the hind with the glowing tail, an old acquaintance he’d met in the forest of germany. Last year Steve had requested from them a star topper that glowed like the stars in the sky. Finally calling the favor in, not that he’d considered liberating the forests’ fae from Hydra a favor worthy thing. It had been nothing for Steve as Bucky had been in that facility as well.

Sam shifted in his branches, he could feel the falcon’s talons tense up as the the hind appeared through the mist. Steve rubbed his needles on Sam as to sooth him the rotted face and bug like midsection of the hind was shocking, but Steve was used to it and extended his greeting to the Erlking, in return the Erlking bowed. 

Sam was ruffled and nearly jumped off when the stag placed something in Steve’s branches.   
“A star for the Tuatha Dé Danann, Steve.”  
The rotting head lifted and Steve could hear Sam whisper ‘unbelievable’ under his breath, watching the jaw clack with the words and the spiders scurry out of the cracks, eyes winking for they were glow bugs nestled in the sockets of the skull.  
“He is very feisty, be careful.”

With that the Erlking ambled into the enchanted forest and deeper into the valley.  
“What was that? Was that a demon?”  
“Erlking, from the war. The ones Zola got.”  
Sam made a noise of disbelief. Being a younger Fae he’d grown up on the tales of men twisting fae and it was all boogie man esque, until now.  
“So they don’t kidnap children?”

Steve chuckled waving his branches slowly, as he lifted the finely wrought cage up higher for inspection.   
“He brought us Peter, and Hulk. So in a way yes they take children. To a better place though, rescue the fae.”  
He held the cage up to Sam, the falcon looked at it then slowly backed away.  
“Steve it's iron.”  
“Ah doesn’t harm me, it's a good star?”  
“I can’t tell if it's got a glow but it's all curled up. Maybe shake it?”  
Sam offered probably knowing Steve would refuse to do such a thing. The cage was submerged in to the tree.

“Well we ought to doll you up more before you put the star on top. I’ll let the others know.”  
With that Sam opened his wings and took off on the cold breeze. Steve waved goodbye as he inspected the cage. The iron sprite was hiding in it shivering, all curled up. Steve had a few spare nests and he picked the smaller one with a nice layer of down feathers and gently nestled the cage into it. 

It fitted nicely, the sides of the nest came up a third of the way around the cage and the Sprite eagerly pulled the down up through the slots and burrowed into the plush feathers. Settling down and no longer shaking Steve kept watch over the sprite, curious about the blue glow in the chest.  
-  
Tony had been abducted far to many times, and now he was shrunken down by some curse or something in a wrought iron cage in a christmas tree in the middle of winter and his thin skin didn’t do anything in the freezing wind. The stupid demon had managed to steal hims from Obie, he was thankful for that but uncertain as to what the demon had wanted from him. 

Until he was gifted to a tree, none of it made sense but at least the bitingly cold wind was less inside the tree. Then he was placed in a nest with really soft feathers and well the wind chill dropped and he grabbed as many feathers as he could through the bars and curled up finally somewhat warm.

He dosed in the nest, unable to sleep, it felt like someone was watching him and yet no matter where he looked like it was nothing but branches, trunk, and an occasional woodland creatures in the boughs. He huffed and tried to sleep, tomorrow he’d try and break out.

Steve sighed as he watched the iron sprite toss and turn in the cage, he’d get Peter to open it up for the sprite maybe some of the ribbons could be used to make the nest more cosy. He also planned to feed the little star, it looked hungry, Steve could feel it’s hunger. Though he was unsure if it was for food or freedom as the sprite seemed all sorts of conflicted.

He got one of the squirrels to leave a walnut next to the cage. It was partially cracked, Steve could wait, he found the cool blue light that washed over the nest comforting. Finally a star for his top to rival the ones in the sky! This one was much cuter too.  
-  
Tony woke up to the iron cage groaning and another sprite or a nymph with spider legs on the other side looking pleased with himself. They were much younger and came into the cage with offers of silk ribbons.  
“I’m Peter! Mr. Star which ribbon do you want?”  
“I… Uh. My name is Tony.”  
He did a double take, the name was not his last name but it had been very close. He pointed to the red ribbon with gold trim.  
“Okay, don’t worry they’ve all been enchanted to keep you warm.”

Peter wrapped one around his chest, Tony did feel warmer as the other fashioned a bow in the back. Peter’s own ribbons were blue and red, and his bows were all lopsided, Tony’s wasn’t though. Peter smiled and offered another longer ribbon,   
“You can do the bottom right? I can tie the bows.”  
Tony nodded.

“Oh um, I guess that's fine.”  
Tony had wrapped it so the bow as in front right over his dick. Unlike Peter’s who had a back bow.  
“It's gift.”  
Peter colored and his little spider legs wiggled nervously.  
“Uh well your going to be Steve’s topper I don’t know anything else. Er they do talk about Steve getting laid a lot though. I wouldn't know I recently matured and got these.”  
He waved at his spider legs  
“I’m not sure what you have to do to be a topper, Steve is nice though I think he just wants to compete with the stars, he doesn’t have to.”

Peter leaned in and cupped his hands over Tony’s ear.  
“He’s basically everyone’s star here,”  
Peter withdrew face dusted pink and he kicked his foot out looking abash.  
“So if you could be his star for the solstice festival that would be great! Then you could stay here or go home.”

“I don’t have…”  
“Oh I forgot Food!”  
Peter lofted a pail, and offered it to Tony. Beaming and he handed over another basket that was quite heavy.   
“We all made lunch for you except Hawkeye cause he can’t cook. Hulk and I made the cookies!”  
Peter sort of twirled around pointing out the very large and uneven gingerbread cookies. He then bid Tony farwell and climbed out of the cage and up the trunk.

Tony was bewildered but he was now warm, and festive. Surrounded by warm food his belly complained and he tucked himself into the meat pies, and fresh bread with jam. Blueberry jam, so he spent most of his time feasting on that because it had been so long since he’d had a blueberry.

He pondered that Steve must be the tree he resided in for nothing else would need a star topper, and Peter had called him ‘Mr. Star’. The demon had gifted the cage to the tree and not the royal looking predator bird perched on it. Maybe he was looking a rotting gift deer in the mouth, but here there seemed to be a Fae community and maybe he could live here. Maybe he could get his curse lifted too so he could be normal sized. His hand reached for one of the cookies as he thought on this.  
-  
Tony had climbed up the limbs of the tree, he was nearing the top and the darn thing was quivering under him. Running his hands one the bark as he found a suitable hold, he wasn’t too good at climbing, so he had to pat down each limb looking for an easy hand hold.

“Stop shaking. Bad tree!”  
Tony chastised it when here nearly lost his grasp and tumbled off. He leaned back into the trunk to catch his breath. Steve was being difficult it seemed how he’d get to the top and be the star topper when Steve was shaking was beyond him. He would try though, rubbing his hands together and starting once more on his ascent up the tree.

He was getting all up in Steve’s branches and finally nearing the top. He could tell by the way the trunk was tapering, he’d find the apex and cling to it and be the star whatever that meant. Probably something about his repulsors and arc reactor glowing, snickering at the fae that called an Iron sprite a star, iron killed stars. He was a star slayer!

“Steve, why are you trembling so? I’m trying to get to your top to be the star!”  
Tony folded his arms and pouted, trying to get some steam out before he broke out of the deep green foliage. Tony was not expecting a reply, he didn’t know much about Dryads and Drus, he wasn’t even sure if they could respond.  
“Ah I am trying so hard Tony, but you hands feel very good.”

The voice came from the trunk and Tony turned to face it, the response was flustered. His eyes narrowed as he inspected the bark unable to tell if the tree was having him on.  
“This?”  
He ran his hands along the bark letting his hands roam over the craggy bark and wiggling his fingers into the cracks. Steve shook mightily like some wind was tormenting him.  
“Yes,”  
Was uttered like a sigh. Tony puffed out a hug breath.

“Well I need to get to the top right? Could you hold still?”  
“I will do my best.”  
Steve affirmed and Tony continued up through the foliage he could feel that there was a faint tremor running through the wood in his hands but Steve managed to keep still for the most part and Soon Tony was on the top with one arm wrapped firmly around the tip of the tree.

Tony sighed as he sat down on one of the side branches wrapped his legs around the tip of the tree and flashing his repulsors at the sky he was a star. The tip of the tree thickened and changed into something that Tony recognized. Now this was something he could work with, his climbing had probably been like foreplay or something for Steve.

He placed his hand on the dick tracing it's wood grain and vein, a half shift then. He could feel Steve under him quiver.  
“I’m sorry I’ve never…”  
Tony cut him off.  
“Finally something I can work with! I’ll make you see stars!”

Steve was quiet for a moment and Tony thought petulantly that his play on words had gone un appreciated but then a hesitant whisper rose up from the tree.  
“You would do that? For me?”  
“You do have nice wood.”  
Again crickets Steve didn’t seem to notice the play on words. His genius was being wasted on a shy douglas fir tree.  
“I’d really like that Tony, with whatever you want to give. My star.”

Tony ducked his head, the endearment was said so softly he wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it. Rubbing his head against Steve’s dick tip. He squeezed his legs together as he wiggled up the hard shaft it was smooth as Steve shifted it a bit more. That was nice at least Tony wasn’t going to get an abrasion from doing this if it had been a bark dick. The tip took on a spongy texture nearly close to human, but not quite. 

He dipped his hands into the foreskin and teased it down, his legs holding him up on the shaft as the tree shook below him. He kissed it, and pulled back placing his hands on it.  
“Let me hear you Steve.”  
Steve just quivered and his head started to leak, it smelt like pine but was oily and smooth nothing like sap. Tony spread it around the head and down the shaft ans he wormed his way up higher so his legs were just under the head.

“Mmm Tony.”  
Steve managed as Tony slid his hand into the slit of the penis. Tony licked it off his hands it tasted like the solstice, wintery but comfort. Whish wasn’t even a taste but magic, Tony shrugged.   
“A good tree, I’m going to ride your wood.”  
“I thought I was a naughty tree? For shaking so much?”

Tony patted the dick his honest attempt to sooth Steve unable to pick up if it was sarcasm or Steve actually felt bad.  
“I had no Idea I was turning you on! Of course you wiggled about it felt really good.”  
“Not as good as this, Tony.”  
Steve sounded eager, and Tony continued climbing up the dick. Settling his butt on the head and wiggling down.

Rubbing his ass all over the tree dick slick, and pressing his ass down, it was a moderately sized dick but he was cocksure he could take it.   
“OH Tony...my star so warm!”  
Tony lost his sight for a moment as the head slipped past his hole. He opened them blinking rapidly as he let himself slowly slide down the girth of Steve. Feeling ever tremble and creak coming from the tree below. He was going to blow Steve’s mind, and he clenched down and the shaking increased.

“So tight,”  
Tony patted the bulge in his tummy, rounding up over the red and gold ribbon. It was probably indecent but Tony rather liked being full of Steve. Being stretched like this, where Tony was the one setting the pace was different, he decided right then and there that if steve every wanted to do this again, Tony was down for it.

Tony altered relaxing and tightening around the dick, and a few half attempts to piston it in him but that was too much effort and gravity was a harsh mistress. Tony melwed after his third attempt he had fallen a bit harder than he’d like to admit on Steve, his legs and the ribbon were soiled with Steve’s heady slick and Tony sat there trying to regain his breath.

Some of the evergreen limbs raised up to rest on his legs.  
“Good Idea you can ride me hard Steve,”  
“Umm, later? I just want to hold you.”  
“Sure later we have the rest of the festival right?”  
“Yes, I uh, I’m very close but. Well…”

Steve was floundering as Tony patted one of the branches caressing him gently on the leg.  
“Yes?”  
“I want to fill you up? Like you stay here as long as possible?”  
Tony felt a spark of desire curl in his gut, he clenched down on Steve.  
“Yes!”

Tony felt a rush of warmth and his tummy distended a bit more he thumped the dick through his belly grinning.  
“Fill me up,”  
“Mmm!”  
There was another rush of the festive tree cum it was so warm! Steve did a full tree shudder and the festive ornaments strewn in his branches tinkled and chimed with the force.

Tony sighed feeling quite full and with Steve supporting him he leaned back flashing his repulsors and arc reactor into the sky. The waist ribbon had fallen off Tony during the fucking but it didn’t matter because with Steve inside of him he was quite warm.  
“Hey Steve, it's polaris! I’m brighter!”  
“Yes, you are the brightest star here.”

Steve sounded very fond and the branches hugged tighter and Tony sighed, maybe he could make a home here, and have Steve as his tree lover. He wasn’t even upset at being cursed in this size anymore.  
“I think I could really make this place home.”  
“You don’t have to, but I’d like it if you did.”  
“Yes! An- OH!”

Tony squirmed as Steve came again into him without any warning. Steve trembled and uttered a few apologies.  
“It's fine big guy, just surprised. Excited about having me all year round?”  
Tony was smug and his smile grew when Steve stuttered out a ‘yes’.  
“We should definitely make this, A thing; but next year maybe in a bed with me bending you over?”  
“Oh Tony yes, Yes, YES!”

Steve came again and Tony flopped around on the top a bit boneless the pressure in his tummy was a bit uncomfortable. One of his legs was lifted just enough to relieve it, he could feel a rush of the cum rush out. The branches let him slide back down the shaft, rubbing had his nipples and ghosting his loins as Steve swayed in ecstasy under him. 

For the first time Tony’s winter solstice was looking to be quite a traditional affair and he was very happy. Steve was the happiest, he’d never think in his wildest dreams having a star topper would bring this about, havening never experienced anything quit like this, he was as punch!


End file.
